The Black Pearl
by Shinju Meg Uchuno
Summary: A girl kidnaps a digidestined and uses them to try destroy the chosen children. You'll be surprised who she picks! This is my first fic on this site and I hope you review!


Hello honorable readers! This is my first fic on this site. I've been writing for a long time but I've only just gathered the courage to post. I really like this fic and I hope you do too. Before I do the disclamer, I'd like to dedicte this to my best friend Heather Ryuu. She never one gave up on me and was always there for me in my times of depression ( which are like 24/7 ). You act as my pschologist and friend. Thank you. Your truly a grand friend. : ) My first fic is for you!

Disclamer- ::Tai walks out::

My Sora's eyes are red, Matt's eyes are blue. Meg no own, so you no sue! 

::Meg rolls her eyes:: Thanks Tai... Anyway. I don't own Digimon. It belongs to some very lucky and rich dude in Japan. I DO however, own the charater Gemma Nightpearl, so steal her and die a thousand deaths. I also own Akumizumon so steal him and die the aforemetioned deaths. Enjoy and rember to R & R, minna-san!

The Black Pearl

The night was cold and stormy in a Japanese town called Odiaba. The wind howled and rained poured down as if a flood was coming. The sky lit up with lightning flashes and thunder crashes that made windows shake. It was almost midnight but one 15 year old teen was still awake. He was hunched over a desk that was covered with notes and medical text books. He had navy blue hair that he had let grow long. His eyes were black and peered out behind a pair of glasses. He was the oldest and tallest of his friends.

" I'm never going to pass this test!" he sighed as he flipped a page in a text. Joe Kido was also a bit of a worrier. He was also a scardy cat and had almost no self esteem. At least, that's how it had been three years ago. That summer, three years ago, he and six other kids had gone to the Digiworld, sent to save it from evil digimon. They had fought as hard as they could, beating whatever was thrown at them. There adventures had changed them for the better making everyone stronger and more confident, even Joe.

" Why did I go to the park today?" Joe asked himself. " I have to pass this oral test on Laryngitis or else my father will kill me! Tai could of just told me about the new digidestined over the phone." he shook his head knowing what he said was false. With a heavy sigh, he got back to studying. Suddenly, a chilly gust of wind burst though the open window in his room making his vital notes fly around. After a few minutes of flight, they flew out the window as Joe yelled in surprise. 

" This is great! Just great! Why me?" he grumbled as he ran outside to recapture the runaway notes. In a matter of seconds, Joe's glasses were fogged with rain, making it difficult to see. Joe took a careful step forward and fell over a dark thing in his path. Joe frowned as he sat in a puddle but soon jumped up as he felt the dark thing he had tripped on warp around his leg. He tried to get it off but the shadow creature was much faster and stronger then Joe was and in a matter of minutes warped fully around Joe, then the shadow thing disappeared taking him with it. 

Joe was released from the shadow thing's grip and fell hard on a metal floor. The room he was in was big and well lighted, making it easy for him to inspect everything. He stood up, fixing his school uniform and looking around. There were small windows and a big door in the room. In the middle of the room was a raised platform and a throne-like chair turned with its back toward Joe.

" Hello? Anyone here?" Joe asked, his voice echoing of the walls. His answer was the chair turning to face him. On it sat a girl the same age as Joe. She got up in one quick movement. She had red eyes and an evil looking half smile. Her hair was mousy brown and so long it went down to her hips. It was tied half up half down with a red and purple bow. On her earlobes were a pair of black pearls. She wore a stunning oriental style dress that went just above her knees. It had short sleeves and a small slit in the side. It was black with white patterns on the high neck, sleeve bottoms and hem. On her feet she wore matching slippers.

" Hello Joe! I've been waiting for you. I trust the ride here wasn't to unpleasant." The girl said walking toward Joe.

" It was unpleasant!" Joe said taking a step back. " Who are you?"

" I'm Gemma Nightpearl." she said.

Joe had no idea who this girl was but the sight of her made him frightened. She had an aura of evil and it didn't help that she had red eyes! 

" How do you know my name?" Joe asked Gemma, narrowing his eyes at her.

" I know a lot more about you then just your name, Joe." Gemma said. " I watched you and your friends defeated Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and the five Dark Masters. I watched you do all these noble deeds and it made me think."

" Think? Think what?" Joe asked. Maybe she's not evil like I first thought. Maybe she knows how to stop the Digimon Emperor and help our digimon digivolve again! He thought.

" Think how fun it would be to see a digidestined turn evil! To have the others fight against one of there own! To see who would live and who would cease to exist in the land of the living. I watched and finally choose my evil-to-be-digidestined." she smiled at Joe making him shiver from her icy stare.

" M..m...m..me?!" Joe finally gasped, afraid of the answer.

" Of course you! Who else?" she said with a crooked smile.

Fear grabbed at Joe's mind as it had once done whenever he faced pure evil. Gemma looked into Joe's eyes, making him shake under the gaze. 

" Oh! I almost forgot!" she said and snapped her fingers. A small white and purple seal-like creature with a red mohawk fell into Joe's arms.

" Gomamon!" Joe said, his eyes wide in surprise. It was indeed Gomamon. He was tied up and unconscious. Joe looked up at Gemma becoming angry at the thought of her hurting poor Gomamon.

" How could you! Do you work the Digimon Emperor?" he asked. Gemma gave him a look.

" Me work with that idiot? Please! I've more power in a strand of hair then he has in all his black digivice! I work alone. " she said insulted. 

Joe had to get out of there! Who knows what Gemma was capable of? He had to think of a plan to get him and Gomamon out before something bad happened to them both! 

" I'll.......I'll never turn evil! Not in all of eternity! I'll never hurt my friends!" he yelled at her, hugging Gomamon tight. Gemma looked at him then bent her head back and laughed. Her laugh reminded Joe of fingernails on a blackboard.

" You think I thought you'd do this on your own free will?" she said once she stopped laughing. " I anticipated your resistance and made this." she held out her left hand. On it was a perfectly shaped black pearl. Carved on it was the symbol of reliability which had been on Joe's crest before it got destroyed!

" What does that do?" 

" It turns you evil and even throw's in a few powers for your use against the digidestined and gives Gomamon a new digivoling stage. It also makes you work for me and follow my orders. " Gemma said, an evil glint in her blood colored eyes.

Joe gasped, open mouthed at all the little gem could do. 

" Don't do anything to me! " Joe wailed, now desperate. He took more steps behind him until his back hit a wall. He was trapped. Gemma got ready to throw the pearl at him.

" Yeah right. Don't worry, Joe. This will be for the best. Maybe you can convince the others to become evil, too."

" No!" Joe whispered, terrified. Gemma threw the jewel. It hit Joe's right arm and entered his body.

Gemma turned her back while Joe screamed.

Bing! Bing! Bing! An alarmclock sounded. A teen with brown hair and eyes tiredly looked at the alarmclock wishing he could smash it. With a sigh he reached to turn it off. It was too far from him and he fell out of his bed with a yelp. He tried to get up but discovered himself tangled in his sheets. It took him several minutes to untangle himself and turn of the alarmclock.

" Tai! Your going to be late! " his mother yelled.

" Late?" Tai looked at the clock and saw he was indeed very late.

" Ahhhhhhh! My teacher's gonna kill me!" he cried and hurriedly put on his green school uniform. He didn't even bother to button up the jacket like Matt and Izzy always did and totally forgot his tie. He then ran out of his room, stopped by the door to put on his shoes and grab his bag, and then made his way out of the apartment building, running faster then he thought he could go.

Tai arrived just seconds before the bell rang. He sighed as he took his seat next to Sora, who gave him a look.

" Why were you so late?" she asked him.

" The slacker probably snoozed though his alarm. " Matt said sarcastically from the seat in front of Tai. Tai turned red with embarrassment. Matt had hit home! 

He must be psychic or something! Matt really gets on my nerves! Tai thought to himself. Matt turned to face Tai. His blond hair falling into his blue eyes.

" I'm right, aren't I?" he said smiling with satisfaction. If looks could kill, the one Tai was giving Matt would of been fatal!

" Whatever is wrong with you is no little thing." Tai said in a way of an answer.

" Mr. Ishida and Mr. Kamiya? Do you have anything to share with the class?" there teacher asked from the front of the room.

" No sir." both boys said and fell quiet while Sora hid a smile behind her hand.

Even though there best friends it's funny to see them both get in trouble sometimes. Reminds me of the Digiworld. Sora smiled more at the thought of many times Tai and Matt had fought in the digital world. She glanced at Tai's and Matt's faces to see how angry they were and saw there familiar frowns. She then turned her mind back to the math lesson and got down to work.

Later that afternoon, everyone met in the park. Izzy showed up with the new digidestined, Davis, Yolei and Cody. 

" Perfecto! I've always wanted to meet you all! " Yolei gushed as she was introduced to Matt and Sora. 

" Nice to meet you too, Yolei. " Matt said. " We'll wait for Joe to get here and then we can come up with a plan to defet the Digimon Emperor." They all waited for Joe to arrive. He was always last to come because his school was father away, but he never came. They waited for almost an hour for Joe but he never showed.

" Where is he?!" Tai asked, slamming his fist down on the bench he sat on making Sora jump in surprise.

" He probably ditched us because he didn't want to be bored out of his mind like we are." Davis said as he hung upside down on the monkey bars.

" Or maybe he has detention?" Yolei guessed from the swings.

" It seems most improbable that Joe of all people would be late. He is always on time for every meetings, rain or shine." Izzy said to the new three, trying to tell them about Joe since they had never met him. "Also, he would be the last of any of us to receive a detention. He is always the best behaved. It puzzles me why he didn't come." 

" Well, he better come soon. " Matt said, looking at his watch. " My band has a practice in a half hour and I gotta be there." Tai rolled his brown eyes at Matt. 

" Always thinking 'bout the band, eh Matt?" Tai said sarcasticly.

" We have a gig in a few days and we gotta get ready! Whats your problem?" Matt asked, arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. 

" Maybe Joe got sick. Maybe thats why he couldn't come." Kari said. Cody looked at her.

" From what I've heard about Joe I belive he would of called someone to say he wouldn't be coming." Cody said. TK agreed with a smile. Davis looked at TK in anger. 

That TK is trying to move in on my girl! Who does he think he is? I'm gonna be Kari's boyfriend! TK should of dated her when he had his chance! Davis saw TK say something to make Kari laugh and he narrowed his eyes.

Oh when I get my hands on that bucket hat wearing twit I'll...I'll, well, I don't know what I'll do but it'll be very unpleasant! Davis fumed, pulling himself into a sitting position on the bars.

Suddenly, the sky turned a stormy gray and a strong wind picked up. A few minutes later, a steady rain began to fall.

" We'd better go inside." Cody said, not wanting to get sick from the cold rain. Everyone nodded and went to gather there bags. As Yolei picked up her bag she saw a huge shadow creature near a close-by tree. Yolei screamed as it got closer. Everyone looked to see what had frightened her and got frightened themselves.

" What's that?!" TK asked.

" I'm not gonna stand here to find out! Run!" Tai shouted and everyone took off.

" We didn't need you to tell us to run, Tai. We've been running from freaky things for awhile!" Matt yelled as he got neck and neck with Tai. Tai glared at him but stayed silent, he need his breath to run. Belittling Matt would have to wait until they were all safe. Yolei looked behind her to see how close the shadow monster was and tripped over a stick.

" Help!" she cried as the shadow monster got closer to her. Everyone rushed to give her a hand but the shadow creature was too close and pounced on the digidestined like a hungry lion. It warped around them as they screamed and yelled and once they were all trapped, it disappeared.

Davis was the first one to hit the hard metal floor and everyone else fell onto him. 

" Get off me!" he gasped under there combined weight. They all got off, saying they were sorry. 

" Where are we?" Cody asked looking at there strange surroundings. Everyone turned to look at Izzy. He threw his hands up.

" I'm not quite sure." he said, frowning. " I wish I had my laptop. It could tell us our location. "

" Yeah. " Matt said putting his hands in his pockets and looking at the platform in the middle of the room.

" Maybe this is some kinda throne room." Tai guessed as he looked at the chair which had it's back toward the digidestined. Yolei looked up at it too, frowning with thought.

" Could we be in the Digimon Emperors throne room?!" she cried out. They all looked at the throne and shivers went down there backs. Abruptly, a scream was heard from above them and a pink haired girl fell from the ceiling onto a shocked Davis. 

" Mimi?" Sora asked.

" I don't care who she is as long as she gets off!" Davis yelled, annoyed at being fallen on again. 

" Oh.....that really hurt! " Mimi said, getting off Davis. " Sora! Its great to see you!" she ran to Sora and gave her a hug. Davis got up off the floor and dusted himself off, throwing a scowl at Mimi.

" How'd you get here Mimi?" Tai asked his airhead friend.

" Well, It was a sunny day in New York and I was walking home from school thinking about how great it would be to get a new pair of shoes when a sudden shower came about. Then this spooky shadow thingie captured me and here I am" she said, giggling at the end of her answer for no reason.

" Just the same way we got here." Izzy said. " Maybe we've been gathered for some reason. But who did this?" 

" I did." a familiar voice said from the chair. The chair turned around and on it sat a very familiar person. 

" Joe!" they gasped in astonishment. It was indeed Joe but he looked different. He wore a pair of khaki shorts and a white sweater vest over a short sleeved shirt. On one arm was a yellow band and on the other was a watch. His socks were blue and pulled up to his knees and his shoes were red with white fronts. It was what he had worn in the digiworld three years ago! Even his glasses had gone back to what they had been three years ago. The weird thing was the clothes looked like they had been made to fit his older self. He also carried the first aid bag he had carried in the digiworld and on one strap of the bag was his digivice. His hair was the same as it had been yesterday, that hadn't changed but his eyes had turned blood red. Gomamon was sitting at Joe's feet. His eyes, too, had changed to blood red. 

" Joe! What are you doing here?!" TK asked.

" I'm on a mission." was his reply.

" Mission?"

" To destroy the digidestined." he said with a smile. Everyone was shocked to speechlessness. Matt was the first one to find his voice.

" Say what!" 

" I'm here to destroy you. I can't imagine why you find that so hard to belive, Matt. Has your blondness finally reached your brain?" Joe said, getting up off the chair. Everyone was astonished that Joe had made a blond joke to Matt. No one had ever done that! Matt looked at Joe in shock.

" My ... blondness?" he said getting mad. " Okay! Just who are you and what have you done with Joe!" 

" I am Joe. I just decided to destroy you!" he said walking toward them, Gomamon close behind.

" Oh Joe," Mime said, not beliving this for a second.

" This has got to be some kinda sick joke. You can stop pretending now Joe, Ha ha. Very funny." Tai said crossing his arms.

" This isn't a joke, Tai! I'm not kidding!" Joe yelled at him. Tai cringed back, surprised at Joe rasing his voice.

" Does this mean your going to fight us, Joe?" Kari asked, afraid of what Joe would say.

" Yes, but your not attired for battle. " Joe said. With a snap of his fingers, the digidestined clothes changed. They were now wearing what they had three years ago in the Digiworld. The clothes fit like they had been made for there much older and taller selves. 

Tai's goggles reappeared in there regular place on top of the blue band on his head and so did his cargo shorts and blue and yellow shirt. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mini telescope. On his pants hung his digivice in it's old spot. On his left arm was the black bandage he had worn and his white gloves were on his hands. His shoes were the same too, including his white socks. 

Sora's hat was back on her head and her sleeveless yellow shirt and blue jeans were back. Her pink hip pouch hung from her belt and her digivice sat were it had used to. Her pink gloves had appeared on her hands and her black and red shoes were back too.

Matt's green shirt had reappeared along with his brown gloves and dark blue jeans. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his old harmonica. This stunned Matt, since he had lost his old harmonica when he started his band. His brown shoes were back also. On his belt loop hung his digivice.

Izzy's orange shirt was back along with his khaki's and green socks. His purple and gray shoes with the little lightning blot on the side were back on his feet and his yellow gloves were on his hands. On his back was his yellow pineapple laptop in its green backpack-like case. On one of the straps was his digivice.

Mimi's pink dress with the fringe and big belt appeared with the matching shawl. Her brown gloves and pink socks were back. Her brown and white shoes were on her feet and her now pink hair was in a ponytail and stuffed in her oversized pink cowboy hat with her long bangs hanging out on each side of the hat. Her pink shoulder bag was also back and on one of the straps was her digivice. 

TK wore khaki shorts and a green sleeveless sweatshirt over a lighter green shirt. His socks were yellow and his shoes were green and white. On his head his backward green hat had reappeared and on his back was his old backpack with his digivice on a strap. His outfit looked so strange because he was a lot older and much taller now and he hadn't worn such clothes since three years ago. 

Kari was back in her yellow sleeveless shirt with the pink scarf and whistle. Her pink shorts had reappeared and so had her white socks and red and white shoes. On her belt loop was her digivice sitting in it's familiar place. 

Davis wore his outfit that he wore in the Digiworld. The flame style jacket that had the fur around the collar and yellow gloves along with khaki shorts and blue socks. His shoes were orange and white. He wore the goggles Tai had given him on his head. That was strange because Tai now wore the same goggles!

Yolei had on her pilot-type hat over her magenta hair and the yellow vest over the blue shirt and white gloves. Across her chest was a green strap that held her backpack on her back. Her red pants had appeared along with her green and white shoes. 

Cody wore the white oriental style shirt and purple pants and brown and white shoes. His outfit was the simplest of them all.

Everyone stared down at the swift change of clothes and then back up at Joe who looked pretty happy with himself.

" How did you do that? I outgrew these along time ago" TK said in awe, referring to his clothes.

" A few powers go along with the territory and besides, I think it would be fitting to be dressed like we used to for our battle. " Joe said and Gomamon nodded. Mimi, of all people, didn't want to fight on of her friends so she quickly came up with an idea.

" Well, Joe, we can't fight without our digimon." she said, adjusting her hat, trying to remeber what she had been thinking wearing it three years ago.

" I'll fix that! " Gomamon said with a snap of his claw-like fingers and soon there digimon were raining onto them. Veemon happened to fall head-first onto Davis.

" Not again!" he yelled and Veemon quickly jumped off.

" Tai? How'd we get here?" Agumon asked, slightly confused.

" I wish I knew, dude." Tai sighed looking up at evil Joe. He smiled and looked on as they helped there digimon up.

" One more thing you'll need to battle me." Joe said.

" What, a good undertaker?" Matt asked sarcasticly. Joe tossed him a look and a frown. He snapped his fingers and the original digidestined felt a weight settle around there necks. They all reached under there shirt and pulled out there crests.

" Huh?!" they all said in a collective gasp.

" I wanted the battle to be fair." Joe said pulling his own crest out of his shirt.

" But these were destroyed when we fought the fifth Dark Master! Even you now that Joe. As I recall, you even said we were doomed." Izzy said peering at his crest and tag, making sure they weren't fake.

" I have the power to restore them, like I said, I want the fight to be fair."

Cody looked up at Joe then at Matt.

" He has never acted like this, right Matt? " he whispered.

" Yeah, its really freaky. I can't imagine what did this to him." Matt whispered back.

" So we gonna battle?" Gomamon asked.

" Gomamon! Get a grip on yourself. Your not evil. You can't do this. " Biyomon chirped at the seal-like digimon. 

" Why not? I know I'm stronger then you are, bird brain."

" Bird brain! I'll show you who's the bird brain!" Biyomon yelled at him.

" Spiral Twister!" a burst of green wind shot at Gomamon who jumped out of the way just in time.

" Your starting without me?" a voice said from a doorway on the opposite side of the spacious room. It was Gemma. She walked toward Joe and Gomamon who bowed to her. The digidestined suspected she was the ringleader of this lunacy. She took a seat on the throne and looked down at the digidestined.

" Who are you?" Tai yelled.

" My name is Gemma Nightpearl. " she said with a half smile.

" I guess your the one we have to thank for this!" Sora said sarcastically. Gemma nodded, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

" Yes, you could say that. I was the one to make Joe evil and the one responsible for you being here. " 

" Well...we demand you release Joe! Whatever you did to him we want you to reverse it!" Tai shouted at Gemma. 

"Yeah," Kari chimed in. "Joe probably doesn't even know what's happening. " 

" Oh, don't worry Kari. He knows full well, he just can't do anything about it. You see, everyone has a certain amount of evil in themselves, right Matt?" she smiled as Matt scowled, remebering how he had tried to beat up Tai because Cherrymon had told him it was the thing to do. He balled his fists and looked down.

" Well, my black pearls brings out the evil side and makes it take control of whoever was the good side. One side affect is the now evil side has a much different personality. The Joe you knew was a nervous wimp who cowered at the slightest dangerous task and was such a hypochondrac. Now he is risktaker and someone who is not afried to do some drity work, like getting rid of you, if he has to. He also belives he will win, no matter what. It seems my black pearl worked better then expected!" she laughed as the digidestined stared at Joe in horror. Joe was a prisoner of his own mind, being controlled by some evil gem that had brought out the tiny evil in him and changed his personality. It made Yolei want to cry. It was terrible. Izzy looked at Joe and noticed a black mark on one of his arms. 

" Tai," Izzy said to there leader. " I think that black mark on Joe's arm indicates where the black pearl entered him. " Tai looked at Joe's arm.

" I bet your right Izzy! Great going! We probably just need to get it outa there and Joe would be fine! But how?" Tai pondered, Agumon taped his hand.

" Tai, maybe if we defeat him the black pearl will leave on it's own, just like a black gear!" the dinosaur digimon said.

" Right! " Tai said and told Izzy to spread the news. He then turned his atention to Gemma. " all right Gemma, Joe. We will battle you!" Gemma looked surprised at Tai. She didn't think they'd agree to fight Joe!

" Fine." Gemma said. " But if you lose I get to use some black pearls on you!" she said holding out her hand which held a bunch of the little gems.

" I think they'll lose, don't you Gomamon?" Joe said nonchalantly.

" Once they see what I have up my sleeve they will!" Gomamon said smiling a toothy grin.

" What? Your gonna ' Marching Fish' us to death?" Matt said crossing his arms.

" No, I'm gonna digivolve into a whole new digimon!" Gomamon said and with that Joe's crest and digivice glowed. Black and red rings grew around Gomamon. Tai gasped. This was what had happened to Agumon when Tai had forced him to digivolve! The digivolving process had become corrupted! They were in big trouble.

Joe smiled as he watched Gomamon digivolve and as he watched the look of horror grow on his friends faces. Gomamon finished digivolving and stood high overhead. He had turned the color of seaweed and looked like a cross between a shark and a dolphin. He had the face of a shark with a red mohawk going down his back. His front fins had claws on them. He had legs that had velocoraptor type claws on them. His tail was like that of a dolphins. On his seaweed colored skin was a pattern that looked like light reflecting off water. 

" That's Akumizumon! He's a water type digimon who's ' Rip Tide " attack will blow you outa the water and his "Corral Reef Shield' will take anything you could throw at him! " Tentomon informed everyone while he buzzed around unhappily. Joe looked surprised at what kind of digimon Gomamon had become but quickly regained his senses and looked at everyone else.

" Let the battle began!" Gemma said from the throne.

" I guess we gotta do this! " Tai said to Agumon.

" I'm ready Matt." Gabumon said.

" I'll do my best, Yolei!" Hawkmon assured his human.

" Alrighty then! Digi Armor Energize! " Davis shouted, holding up his digiegg. Everyone else followed suit.

" Veemon, Armor Digivolve to... Flamedramon!"

" Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to... Halsemon!"

" Armadillomon, Armor Digivolve to... Digimon!"

" Agumon, Warp Digivolve to... Wargreymon!"

" Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to... Weregarurmon!"

" Biyomon, Digivolve to...Birdramon! Birdramon, Digivolve to... Garudamon!"

" Tentomon, Digivolve to...Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon, Digivolve to... Megakabuterimon!"

" Palmon, Digivolve to...Togemon! Togemon, Digivolve to...Lillymon!"

" Patamon, Digivolve to...Angemon! Angemon, Digivolve to...Magnangemon!"

" Gatomon, Digivolve to... Angewomon!"

The digimon stood poised for battle, looking at Akumizumon warily. The digidestined made sure they were not in range to get hurt and then they told there digimon to attack.

" Tempest Wing! " was the first attack to come. Akumizumon looked at like it was just a little bug.

" Corral Reef Shield!" Akumizumon spread his arms wide and a see though aqua colored wall appeared, blocking Halsemon's attack!

" We're screwed!" Davis said as attack bounced of the shield. Akumizumon smiled, showing his shark-like teeth. 

" Is that all you have?" he taunted.

" This miss-matched sea monster is getting on my nevous" Matt said and told Weregarurumon to shoot.

" Metal Wolf Claw! " the metal wolf-type digimon yelled.

" Oh wow!" Gemma said in awe. " This is getting good!" Sora narrowed her eyes at Gemma, her teeth clenched in anger.

" Aim for Gemma Nightpearl, Garudamon!" Sora said.

" Huh?" Gemma said, her red eyes wide.

" Sure thing, Sora. Wing Blade!" 

" Oh no! " Gemma screeched and dove out of her chair just as the red bird blew up her throne. Joe helped her up. Gemma brushed off her dress and fixed her hair.

" I can't believe you did that! " she screamed and her blood red eyes shone with fire. Tai high fived Sora. Gemma shoke with rage. She snapped her fingers and everyone was transported outside. They stood on a beautiful lawn full of trees and flowers. In the distance was a castle that had smoke coming out one window. The castle was Gemma's home and the smoke was coming from the throne room. 

" I can't risk my palace being destroyed by you. I just had it repainted!" Gemma said and created a throne for herself with a snap of her fingers. The ground rose to shape it's self into a mossy throne. She sat down.

" Destroy them, Joe! " she said to the her navy haired servant. He nodded.

" Go Akumizumon!" he said.

" Rip Tide!" Akumizumon roared. He lifted his fins to the air and a blast of water hit the fins. The water then bounced off his fins and flew toward the digidestined digimon. They were thrown into the trees by the powerful attack. 

" What a blow." Cody said as he made sure Digmon was okay.

That was a blow. Tai thought. How could we stop Akumizumon if we can't get past his shield or escape his attack? 

" C'mon Lillymon! You can do it!" Mimi cheered for her digimon. Lillymon rose into the air, shaking off the water.

" You got it, girlfriend! Flower Cannon! " Lillymon let the green energy go. It hit Akumizumon who didn't have enough time to put up his shield.

" No!" Joe yelled and balled his fists.

" Yes! You go, Lillymon!" Mimi said as Lillymon landed on the ground.

" Your turn, Digmon." Cody said calmly. Digmon nodded in agreement.

" Gold Rush!"

" Corral Reef Shield!" the attack bounced off, not even denting the shield on tiny bit. The digidestined sighed. 

This battle's going to take along time. Thought Izzy. Maybe someone could create a distraction so I could get that black pearl out of Joe. I just wish I had the proper tools to that with... Then an idea struck Izzy.

" Mimi? Do you have anything sharp in your bag? " Izzy asked. Mimi shrugged and looked in her bag. She pulled out a nail file that had a very pointy end on it.

" Will this do, Izzy?" Mimi asked as she handed to him. He tested the point and smiled.

" Prodigious! Thanks Mimi! " he said and ran to Tai to tell him his idea. Mimi put her hands on her hips.

" This isn't really the time to do your nail's, Izzy." Mimi said to his back, then turned her atention to the battle and saw Flamedramon's flame being extinguish by Akumizumon's attacks.

" Tai!" Izzy shouted.

" Huh? What?" Tai asked his orange haired friend. Davis and Tai had been discussing plans of attack. 

I guess just because they both wear the " leader goggles" they have to act like the foolhardy leaders they are. Izzy thought as he stopped in front of them.

" I have a strategy, you guys!" he said.

" Okay, Izzy, were listening." Davis said, knowing that Izzy would come up with a great idea.

Gemma peered at the three boys grouped together.

" I wonder what there up to." Joe said, eyeing them nervously. He looked Gemma. " Do you have any idea's? " Gemma twisted a strand of hair and looked at Joe.

" I'm thinking! I need some time to think!" she whined, a hint of dispair in her voice. Joe looked at her, worried. 

" Maybe we should, um, put a few of there digimon out of the battle?" he suggested. 

" Its a good idea, Joe. I knew you'd make a good villain. You've the mind for it. " Gemma smiled. Joe bowed.

" You honer me with such compliments." he said and turned his eyes back to the fight.

" Terra Force!" 

" Rip Tide!"

" Horn Buster!"

" Corral Reef Shield!" back and forth there attacks went, striking trees and burning grass. Soon the lawn looked like a war zone, with burning trees and deep holes in the ground. 

" That's a great idea, Izzy!" Davis said to the computer expert. Tai looked at Izzy. 

" Are you sure you want to be the one who has to do the dirty work?" Tai asked. Izzy frowned and nodded. Tai sighed. " Fine. We'll create your distraction. Ready everyone?" They nodded.

" Hey Gemma!" Davis shouted. The evil teen in the orenatal dress turned at the mention of her name. " Think fast! " Davis threw a rock at Gemma and it hit her head. She blinked and shoke her head to clear it, then turned to the soccer player, her face a mask of rage.

" How dare you!" she shouted at him from cleethed teeth. Davis gave a rougish smile.

" Easy, I just picked up a rock, like so." he said picking up a stone. " Then threw it at your head, like so. " he said and threw the stone. It missed its target but still manged to hit Gemma's hair bow. 

" You stupied little twerp You don't know what your dealing with! " she said and held out her hands. A ball of dark energy started to form on it. Davis gulped.

" Here!" Gemma yelled, throwing the ball of dark energy at Davis. It narrowly missed him. Davis wanted to run and hide but stuck to the plan. He had stay here and distract Gemma and try not to get killed but who knew she had any powers?! Davis sucked up all his courage and threw another rock. 

" Give me all ya got!" he taunted, hopeing he didn't get hit with whatever she threw at him.

" Here's our chance." Tai said looking in Davis's direction and seeing the dark energy ball get thrown. His heart went out to Davis. He then turned his thoughts back to the second phase of there plan. " Man, I hate to do this to Joe. He's never hurt any of us." Tai said sadly. Izzy concurred. He didn't like it either but what other choice did they have? Matt stood with his hands in his pockets, looking at his feet. 

" You sure everyone else know the plan?" Tai asked the blond. Matt nodded with a frown on his face. 

" Yeah, they know. Sora didn't like the plan too much and Mimi looked like she would cry. TK and Kari are all for it, if it helps Joe. Yolei and Cody don't really mind since they don't know Joe too well. " Matt scowled. He didn't like the plan Izzy had made.

" All right then, lets go!" Tai with fake eagerness. Tai, Matt and Izzy ran past the digimon, dodging various attacks. They reached Joe just as Akumizumon put up his shield to deflect a 'Hand Of Fate'.

" Heaven's Charm!" yelled Angewomon from the battlefield. Akumizumon fought back with a strong 'Rip Tide'. 

" Hey, Joe! " Tai yelled as he got close. Joe turned to look at them just in time to see Matt punch him in the face. 

" Sorry dude. " Matt said as Joe clutched his nose. He could see blood trickle out. Tai ran up and knocked Joe's feet from under him. Joe fell hard and fast. 

" Hold him down!" Izzy shouted as Joe tried to get up, his red eyes full of pain. Matt held Joe's leg's and Tai sat on his chest. Joe squirmed under them. " I'll get you both for this! " Joe said in-between cletched teeth. 

" I apologize for this in advance, Joe. " Izzy said and potioned the sharp of the metal nail file over the black spot on Joe's arm. Joe's eyes widened when he relized what they were going to do. 

" Please don't do that to me, Izzy!" Joe said using his most pathic voice. He sounded like his old self. He widened his eyes in fright. At that moment he looked like the old Joe, the one that was afraid of almost everything and always complaining about his allergies. " It's me, guys. Joe. I've got control of this evil Joe. " he said with a nervous laugh. They all looked at him. His nose bleed from Matt's punch and his clothes were full of dust and his arms and legs scratched from Tai tripping him. His red eyes pleaded with them. Izzy hesitated.

What if Joe really did have control of the evil side? What if what I'm going to do is incorrect? We've hurt him enough. Maybe that was good enough to stop him. Oh! I don't know! He could be acting He could be fooling us! But he might have gotten back to normal! What do I do?! This isn't a computer game. If I make a mistake I could make us lose and then we'd be treated to Gemma's black pearls and then the Digiworld wouldn't have anyone to save it from the Digimon Emperor and then would have really failed! I can't do this! I'm not sure what to do! Izzy mentally panicked. He didn't know what to do. He was torn. 

" Izzy? Hey Izumi!" Matt said, snapping Izzy out of his thoughts. This tiny destraction was all Joe needed. 

" Hah! Fools!" he yelled at kicked Matt of his feet. Tai fell off as Joe got up. " You guys will fall for any trick! That is really pathic. It's hard to believe you guys defeated the Dark Masters! " Joe said with a cruel smile on his face. Izzy looked on in horror. He had been wrong! They were in big trouble now. 

" C'mere, Matt. I'd like to repay you for that delightful punch! " Joe said and lunged at a stunned Matt. Both went down, fighting. Joe gave Matt a black eye and Matt punched him in his chin. They fought, each gaining the upper hand and then losing it.

" What are we gonna do?! " Tai asked, astonished at how well Joe was fighting. 

" Seize him, Tai! " yelled Izzy. Tai jumped into the fight and once again they restrained Joe. This time they to do what they had to do. 

" You can't do this to me! I'm your friend, Joe, remember?" Joe said. Izzy looked at Joe. 

" You won't get me again with that line." Izzy said, placing the nail file near the black mark.

" But I'm your best friend, Izzy!" Joe said. Izzy frowned.

" No," he said quietly. " Right now your just some evil person using Joe's body and somewhere in there is the real Joe who would never hurt us!" Izzy cried out, forcing the sharp end of the nail file in Joe's arm. Joe's agonized scream brought the fight to a screeching halt. Blood gushed out of the wound Izzy had created.

" What do you think your doing! " Gemma screamed, horrified at what was happening. She forgot about her little fight with Davis. Davis sat down, hard, on the ground covered in cuts and bruses. He sighed and looked at Joe. There plan was working.

" You can't do that! No!" Joe countied to scream as the nail file went deeper. Mimi and Yolei burst out in tears and hugged each other. Matt shed a tear but lowered his head so no one would see. Tai just gritted his teeth, his eyes downcast. Sora was stunned and Kari couldn't bear the sight and turned around from the view. TK and Cody didn't know what to do as they saw a fellow digidestined scream in pain. Finally, Izzy pulled out the nail file and speared on the sharp end was the evil black pearl. Joe's eye's returned to there normal black. They had saved him. Akumizumon de-digivolved back to Gomamon and his eyes returned to there normal color too, before he collapsed with exhaustion. Izzy reached into Joe's med. bag and pulled out a bandage and put in to the wound, stopping the blood flow. 

" Thank you." said Joe weakly. He then fainted. Everyone then looked at Gemma. She stood a bit back from them and now crossed her arms.

" Oh, you stupid digidestined! You and your noble deeds! Do you think this is over? Its far from it! " she yelled. Tai got off Joe and stood up. He looked at Gemma with a look of pure hatred. She returned the look, not even flinching under Tai's glare but matching it. 

" Do you want to fight?! " Tai asked with a scowl.

" No, I wanted Joe to fight but you screwed that! I'll come back for you digidestined, and the fate that awaits you then will be far worse then my black pearls! " Tai gave a look of sarcastic disbelife.

" You don't belive me? Evil has to win someday!" 

" You think being evil will make you win?!" Matt yelled

" Well, you'd know Matt! Weren't you the one who tried to destroy Tai?!"

" That was in the past!" Matt shouted. Gemma smiled.

" No matter. " she said looking at him with an evil grin. She held a black pearl in her hand. Carved on the pearl was the crest of friendship. " I could throw this you know." she said, tossing the pearl in the air and catching it. " I could, but I won't. I'll be back later for you losers when I have a better plan and better means to do my evil ways and when I'm more powerful! This isn't the last you'll hear of me! I'll be back soon. " and with that she crushed the black pearl she held. White shawdows gathered her up and she disappered.

Joe opened his eyes carefully. He saw everyone leaning over him. He smiled. 

Its great to have friends like these who'll help me in an ordeal like this. He though.

" Joe! Are you all right?!" Izzy asked first. Joe nodded.

" I'm really sorry that happened but it was like I was a captive of my own mind. I could see what was happening but I couldn't stop any of it. It was a horrible feeling. " Joe said. He didn't know what else to say to them after all that. Mimi came into his view and hugged Joe so tight he couldn't breathe.

" I'm so glad your okay! I was so worried! " Mimi sobbed. 

" Let go off him, Mimi! Can't you see he's turning blue! " Tai said. Mimi backed off. Izzy helped Joe sit up. Joe caught Izzy's eye.

" That was a really brave thing you did, Izzy." Joe said, rubbing his bandaged arm. " I'm grateful. We'd probably still be fighting if it wasn't for you. I owe you." Joe managed a smile which Izzy returned. Matt then came into Joe's sight.

" I'm really sorry I punched you. Are you okay?" Matt asked. Joe felt his nose. The bleeding had stopped but his nose ached.

" Now I know what It feels like to be Tai..." Joe said trying to make a joke. Matt laughed. " I'm sorry I gave you a black eye! I didn't know I could do that! I'm sorry." Joe said. Matt smiled.

" I didn't know you could too! I'm more in shock then pain. " Matt said. Sora smiled.

" Hey Joe, now that your not evil or anything can you tell me what that stuff was that Gemma threw at me?" Davis asked.

" Yeah, sure. Your Davis, right?" Joe said and Davis nodded. " Well, it seems Gemma is a Dark-Sorceress. That means she has alot of powers. The black pearls were a small part of that power. " Joe sighed and Davis looked a bit shocked.

" Dark-Sorceress?! I could of been killed! Oh thats just great!" Davis said crossing his arms with a frown.

" Well, if that's all done." Sora said look at Davis to see if he wanted to say anymore. " How do we get back home? And how do our digimon get back to the digital world?" she asked.

" The black pearl. If you crush it, it will relase the white shadows. They'll get us back home." Joe said.

" White shadows, huh?" Tai said, a bit confused.

" The black ones bring you here and the white one bring you back to were you came from. Gemma built that little feature inside so if she had to, she could make a quick escape." Joe explained. 

" Sounds good to me! " Davis said. Tai put the pearl under his shoe and stomped on it. White shadows came out from under his shoe and warped them up and took them all to there previous locations.

The digidestined, minus Mimi, arrived back in the park. They all wore there original clothes and there crests and tags had disappeared. They all gave a collective sigh of relief. They were back. Now all they had to do was explain why they were all so beat up to there parents and why they hadn't come home being it was past midnight now, which would prove more perilous then what they had just done and would get a few of them grounded.

At least were alive to be grounded. Thought Tai as his mom yelled at him and Kari.

Meg: So? Didja like or hate? Tell me in a review! 

Tai: Yeah, " Flame it or Praise it " minna-san.


End file.
